


Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [28]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly magic tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

“Ken, Ken, come here!” Hide exclaimed. 

“What is it, Hide?” Ken said. “I’m making coffee.”

“But it’s really important,” Hide whined.

Ken groaned and put his cup down. 

“I’m tired Hide, I want some coffee.”

“This’ll only take a second.” Hide grabbed Ken’s arm and pulled him to the couch.

“Alright,” Hide said. “Are you comfortable?”

“So comfortable I could fall asleep,” Ken teased, feigning sleep. 

“No!” Hide protested. “Don’t do that!”

“Fine, fine.”

“Alright, I need you to look into my eyes and listen to my voice,” Hide said. “You’re getting sleepy.”

“That’s simple enough,” Ken said. 

Hide pouted. “Anyway, you’re getting sleepier and sleepier. You will now agree to everything I say.”

“Hide, this isn’t gonna work,” Ken said.

“Shhh, you just gotta believe, dude.” 

Hide continued his chant. Amused, Ken leaned over, interrupting Hide’s sentence with a kiss.

When Ken broke away, Hide’s grin was so wide it nearly cut his face in half. 

“It worked!”

“Right,” Ken chuckled. “You’re pretty childish for a twenty-one-year-old.”

“Yeah, but you’re stuck with this twenty-one-year-old child.”


End file.
